Un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas
by xotug
Summary: Percy y Oliver son una pareja muy bien avenida. Una nueva visita de sus sobrinos provocara que algo surga en el interior de Percy.


**_Obviamente, yo no soy el creador de HP ni nada que se le parezca remotamente._**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**_Este fic es un regalo para _****_Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_**

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.**

Cansancio. Mucho cansancio. Nunca hubiera imaginado, incluso habiendo ya vivido desde el interior lo que implicaba la organización de un evento tan significativo e importante, que podría sentirse tan vacío de energía. "_Y eso que no somos el país organizador esta vez_", pensó Percy Weasley, apoyándose en la puerta de su casa.

El más serio de los Weasley sacó su varita y golpeó dos veces en el pomo de la puerta, cancelando el conjuro de cierre de la misma. Tras cruzar el umbral y volver a aplicar el encantamiento, notó como un olor a palomitas de maíz llegaba a sus fosas nasales desde la cocina. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Oliver estaba en casa y, por las risas infantiles que se oían de fondo, estaba acompañado de Fred y Roxanne, los hijos de George y Angelina.

Era bastante habitual que su hermano, más aún desde que había terminado la temporada de quidditch, les dejara a sus hijos, mientras él y Angelina visitaban la tumba de Fred. Cada vez que Percy veía al pequeño Fred, no podía evitar asombrarse por el parecido entre su sobrino y su hermano fallecido; si no fuera por el tono chocolate de su piel, habría jurado que su hermano pequeño se había vuelto a reencarnar en aquel niño. "_Eso sí que hubiera sido una broma digna de ellos_", pensó con nostalgia.

Percy se quitó la túnica y la colocó en el perchero antes de pasar al salón. Una esperada y familiar manta de calor proveniente de la chimenea que presidia la habitación le envolvió, provocando que soltara un ligero suspiro de satisfacción. El mago no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar qué dirían sus subalternos del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos al oírle suspirar así. En el trabajo era todo seriedad y formalidad. Sin embargo, desde que había empezado su relación con Oliver, parte del carácter alegre y entusiasta de su novio había empezado a filtrarse en su seriedad y comenzaba a impregnarle.

—Oliver Wood, ¿leyendo un libro? —comentó irónicamente, sobresaltando ligeramente a sus sobrinos que, al estar de espaldas a la puerta, no habían visto entrar a su tío.

—¡Tío Percy! —exclamaron los dos niños, levantándose a la vez y corriendo hacia él para abrazarle. Este abrió sus brazos, apuntaló sus piernas y recibió a sus sobrinos, envolviéndolos en un abrazo.

—Percy Weasley, ¿siendo irónico? —le saludó Oliver devolviéndole la ironía.

El capitán del Puddlemere United no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando Percy se acerco a él y le revolvió el pelo. Era uno de los pequeños gestos íntimos que habían desarrollado durante su relación.

—¿Qué estabais leyendo? —preguntó.

—Tío Oliver nos estaba leyendo _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ —respondió Roxanne con sus ojos fijos en la cubierta verde del mismo.

—¿Nunca te cansas de ese libro, Ol?

—¡Eh! ¡Qué es la nueva edición! —se defendió el guardián— La primera actualización del libro desde el final de la guerra —añadió entusiasmado.

—¿No se suponía qué no salía hasta julio para coincidir con la celebración de la Eurocopa? —inquirió.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Roxanne inocentemente.

—¡Eso, eso! —exclamó Fred, llevándose otro montón de palomitas a la boca.

—Fred, te vas a atragantar si comes tantas palomitas de un golpe —le advirtió Percy, viendo como su sobrino le sacaba la lengua por respuesta.

—Roxy, es difícil no enterarse de cosas sobre el quidditch cuando el tío Oliver no habla de otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Roxanne no había escuchado la explicación ya que se había dado cuenta de que Fred se había comido todas las palomitas y ahora le estaba echando la bronca, quejándose de que era un egoísta y un glotón.

—Tranquila, Roxy —intervino Oliver levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Ahora te hago otras.

Percy siguió a su novio y se quedó contemplándole mientras preparaba las palomitas de maíz. A pesar de llevar más de dos años con él, seguía sin creerse del todo que la cocina de Oliver estuviera a la altura de la de su madre. Habían estado juntos durante siete años en Hogwarts y, cuando habían empezado a salir, creía que nada acerca de Oliver podría sorprenderle. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Su habilidad en la cocina era lo que más le había impactado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello y, aún menos, que apenas usara magia.

—Toma Roxy —dijo Oliver pasando las palomitas de la sartén al bol mediante un toque de varita—. Ten cuidado que queman —la niña afirmó con la cabeza y regresó al salón.

—¿Qué tal el día en el Ministerio? —preguntó el guardián a su novio, mientras limpiaba la sartén.

—Muy estresante —admitió Percy dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas.

—¿Cómo va la organización de la nueva edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

—Avanzando muy lentamente. Madame Máxime y, sobre todo, el ministerio francés no están muy por la labor de pasarnos la información sobre las nuevas defensas de Beauxbatons y así poder analizar qué posibilidades tenemos para viajar allí, sin que ellos tengan que desmantelarlas por completo.

—Es comprensible —apuntó Oliver.

—Pero así es muy complicado organizarlo todo con McGonagall.

—¿Qué método quiere usar para viajar?

—Según me ha comentado, pretende usar la locomotora y varios de los vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Van a ir en el Expreso? ¿Cómo?

—Volando. Tienen intención de encantarlo para que vuele.

—¿Y no van a dar invitaciones para el viaje? —preguntó Oliver.

Percy sonrió ante la pregunta de su novio. Era una de las virtudes que más apreciaba en él: su capacidad de usar el humor para aliviarle sus problemas. En eso le recordaba a los gemelos; nunca le había preguntado pero, tras tantos años compartiendo vestuario, estaba casi seguro que había aprendido de Fred y George.

El director del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos hizo aparecer una montaña de documentos y miró a Oliver con gesto de desesperación. Este se acercó a él y, tras situarse a su espalda, comenzó a masajearle los hombros. Percy cerró los ojos, disfrutando en silencio de la complicidad entre ellos dos.

—Por cierto, Ol —dijo Percy sin abrir los ojos—. Aún no me has explicado cómo es que tienes la nueva edición de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_.

—¡Ah, eso! La editorial ha enviado una edición a cada uno de los capitanes de los equipos de la liga para que revisen la información sobre su equipo, por si hay algún error o falta algún dato que pueda ser relevante —explicó Oliver sin dejar de deshacer los nudos en los hombros de Percy.

—Y claro, no has podido evitar leérselo a Fred y a Roxy.

—En realidad, ha sido idea suya —replicó Oliver—. Me han confesado que de todos sus tíos, los únicos que no le han leído un libro hemos sido nosotros dos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Percy moviendo la cabeza lentamente para permitirle a Oliver un mejor acceso a la zona derecha de su cuello.

—Eso han dicho.

—Entonces, tendré que leerles yo algo.

—Tu informe sobre el grosor del culo de los calderos sería un buena lectura; ideal para cuando queramos que se duerman. —sugirió Oliver malignamente.

—¡Ol! —se quejó Percy.

Las risas de Oliver se extendieron por toda la cocina, eliminando cualquier atisbo de molestia que hubiera podido provocar su comentario. El porqué siempre le recordaban ese informe concreto era algo que nunca había terminado de comprender. No había sido su informe más pesado ni más difícil de comprender y aun así, siempre que querían remarcar que algo era aburrido, usaban su informe o las clases de Binns como ejemplo.

* * *

De repente, se escuchó una queja en el salón. Percy y Oliver se miraron y, sin necesidad de hablar, Oliver salió al salón y Percy se quedó en la cocina, mirando todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer. El más serio de los Weasley no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. No había hecho falta hablar; solo una mirada. Nada más. Ambos sabían cuáles eran las virtudes y los defectos de cada uno.

—¿Otra vez, Fred? —preguntó Oliver al ver que el niño le había vuelto a robar el bol de palomitas a su hermana pequeña— Ese bol de palomitas no era para ti. Se lo había hecho a tu hermana.

—Pero soy más grande que ella. Necesito comer más —se excusó Fred cubriendo con su cuerpo el bol, lleno hasta la mitad de palomitas.

Viendo que su excusa no había convencido a su tío Oliver, Fred tiró de su mejor arma: la cara de pena que había aprendido de su padre. Le había visto usarla muchas veces con su madre y la abuela Molly y, casi siempre, surtía efecto.

Para sorpresa de Fred, Oliver comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cuando vio aquella estratagema. Tan escandalosa era su risa que hizo que Percy saliera de la cocina, perturbado por aquel sonido.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Ol? —preguntó Percy mientras veía desconcertado como su novio, con lágrimas en los ojos, se sujetaba el estómago.

Entre respiraciones agitadas, Oliver señaló a Fred que, como no sabía lo que pasaba, aún mantenía la cara de pena. Al ver aquello, Percy tampoco pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre, tío Percy? —preguntó Roxanne mientras miraba a Fred y a Oliver, alternativamente— ¿Por qué se está riendo tanto tío Oliver?

—Roxy, Fred, me han informado que yo he sido el único de todos vuestros tíos que no os ha leído un libro, ¿me equivoco? —ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza— Bien, pues ya es hora que lo haga.

—¡Bien! —exclamaron los dos, levantando las manos.

Percy se sentó en el sillón que había estado ocupando Oliver mientras les leía y, tras quitarse las gafas, frotarse los ojos y volver a ponérselas, sonrió a sus sobrinos.

—No veo ningún libro, tío Percy —comentó Fred mirándole con grandes ojos abiertos.

—Es verdad, tío Percy —añadió Roxanne.

—Veo que sois muy observadores —les felicito—. La historia que os voy a contar no viene en ningún libro.

—¿Y qué historia es? —preguntó Fred muerto de curiosidad.

—Es la historia de cómo tu padre y el tío Fred crearon esa mirada de pena que has intentado usar para convencer al tío Oliver.

Oliver no pudo evitar sentarse junto a sus dos sobrinos. Conocía perfectamente la mirada de pena de los gemelos; había visto usarla a ambos para librarse de broncas por parte de Angelina, Alicia, Katie e incluso de McGonagall; pero, al igual que Fred y Roxanne, desconocía cómo había surgido, cómo la habían creado aquellos dos genios.

—¡Es la mejor historia que nos han contado! —exclamó Roxanne emocionada— ¿A qué sí, Fred?

—¡Ha sido increíble! —añadió el niño entusiasmado- Pero… ¿por qué no ha funcionado con tío Oliver? —inquirió señalando al guardián, que miraba con ojos brillantes a Percy.

—Es sencillo, pequeño Fred —respondió Oliver—. Ya la conozco y sé que solo es una estrategia. No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que he visto a tu padre y a tu tío Fred usarla con tu madre o sus compañeras del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor para librarse de ellas cuando liaban algo en el colegio.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Roxanne.

—Nuestro equipo era una pequeña familia. Según vuestra madre, yo era el papá; ella, la mamá; Katie y Alicia, eran las tías ; Fred y George, eran los tíos locos y revoltosos y Harry…

—¿El tío Harry? —pregunto Fred.

—Sí, el tío Harry. Él era el hermano pequeño.

—¿Hermano? ¿Cómo Fred? —preguntó Roxanne señalándole.

—Algo así —admitió Oliver.

* * *

Fred abrazó por última vez a Percy y Oliver, mientras Roxanne le contaba a su madre lo bien que se lo había pasado con sus tíos y la increíble historia que les había contado su tío Percy.

Ambos adultos se quedaron mirando el fuego de la chimenea por la que se habían marchado Angelina y sus dos sobrinos. Algo dentro de Percy, algo que nunca antes había sentido, surgió y Oliver vio como el rostro calmado de su novio se cubría con una mascara de tristeza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Percy? —preguntó Oliver pasándole un brazo por la cintura y acercándole a él.

—Nunca me había preocupado y pensaba que era inmune a ese tipo de sentimientos, pero… —Oliver vio como Percy tragaba saliva, se separaba de él para volver a la cocina y entintaba una pluma, antes de coger el primer informe de la montaña que ocupaba la mesa.

—Percy —le llamó Oliver intentando que dejara de escribir.

Viendo que era inútil, se acercó a él por detrás y le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza, intentando no hacerle daño, deteniendo su escritura. Este le miró con unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza en vez de molestia por su acto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Percy? —repitió Oliver realmente preocupado. Percy se levantó de la silla y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana, mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina.

—Después de lo de esta tarde; después de contarle la historia a Roxanne y Fred; después de ver las miradas de ambos, ensimismados con lo que les contaba… no se… me surgió el instinto paternal.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió Oliver sin saber que replicar ante tal confesión— ¿Quieres tener hijos?

—A lo mejor… puede que solo sea algo temporal… pero… no se… hemos cuidado muchas veces a tantos de nuestros sobrinos y no entiendo porque siento esto ahora mismo —confesó Percy dudando de todo lo que decía y sentía.

—Percy, ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de esto —comentó Oliver acercándose a su novio para mirarle a los ojos—. Ya lo hemos hablado varias veces. Sabes que yo quiero tener hijos algún día; pero no tiene que ser ahora mismo y tiene que ser algo que tengamos claro. Adoptar a un hijo o tenerlo mediante cualquier otro método no es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

—Lo sé, Ol —replicó Percy apesadumbrado—. Pero es la primera vez que siento esto y estoy… descolocado.

—Si quieres podemos hacer una cosa… —sugirió Oliver.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Si te apetece, podemos pedir a alguno de tus hermanos que nos dejen a los niños durante unas cuantas semanas o un mes. De esta forma, ellos podrán tener algún tiempo de vacaciones y nosotros podremos comprobar si tu deseo de tener hijos es algo temporal o de verdad lo sientes —explicó—. Además, veremos si estamos preparados para tener un hijo.

Como casi siempre, la mente ordenada de Percy no tardó en analizar la propuesta de su novio. Oliver, al ver la sonrisa que surgió en el rostro de su novio, se dio cuenta de que su propuesta acababa de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Ninguno de ellos lo supo en ese momento pero, aquella tarde, acababa de comenzar el capítulo más importante de sus vidas. El capítulo de ser padres.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Estimada AI, no se si te habra gustado el fic pero espero que sea asi. No se si sabes que tengo ciertos problemas con el slash pero este fic no me ha costado demasiado. Queria hacerte el Remus/Sirius tambien, pero no he sido capaz de plasmar sus personalidades. Sorry.


End file.
